Conventional electrical circuits provide a variety of interconnections and flexibility. Electrical circuits may be embedded into walls and integrated into furniture, such as office furniture. These embedded and integrated electrical circuits typically include outlets or other similar interconnection terminals such that accessory appliances (e.g., lamps and personal electrical appliances including portable electronic devices) may be plugged into an outlet. Circuits integrated into furniture may also interconnect with electrical circuits embedded into walls, dividers, floors, and ceilings of a room to extend the electrical circuit of the room into the furniture.